


fight

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Monbebe, monstax - Fandom
Genre: Gang, M/M, Mpreg, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Got these idea to write this after watch the middle and ending of romeo must die last night. this story is fictional.Jooheon is the son of the mint leave gang leader Lee Yiu(Yiu Lee ) .Jooheon is next inline to be the leader once his dad retires or die.Hyungwon is the son of the hidden tiger gang leader Chae Hun(Hun Chae)Hyungwon is the spare heir because his older brother Heechual chose not to be apart of the gang.Jooheon was kind of shielded from a lot of what was happening even those he knows what his father does.Hyungwon grown up around this stuff his whole.While in high school Jooheon and Hyungwon become friends then a couple.
Relationships: Hyungheon - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. chapter 1

Jooheon Lee isn't just some regular normal teenage boy he's the son of the gang leader Yiu Lee the leader of the Mint leave gang, a gang of well dressed men who take what they want no matter what.  
Jooheon was next in line to be the leader of the gang, he was trained in Martial arts and other fighting styles.  
Jooheon never wants to be like his father.

His father was a ruthless man who wanted Jooheon to be like him.  
Jooheon was smart and caring.

In another part of town near the area lives Hyungwon Chae.  
Hyungwon dad Hun Chae is the leader of the hidden tigers gang a gang that takes what it wants no matter what.  
Hyungwon is his dad 2nd child, he's the spare heir because his brother Heechual chose not be involved in this life.  
Hyungwon doesn't want to be like his dad.  
Hyungwon knows how to fight but chooses not to same with his brother.  
Hyungwon is a little feminine in his father eyes.

Hyungwon dad is abusive towards him verbally and physical to "toughen him up"  
Hyungwon had been to warehouses as a kid.  
Hyungwon and Heechual are good guys who try to do the right thing because neither of them want to be like their dad.  
Heechual is 5 years older than Hyungwon so growing up only Hyungwon got abused but Heechual wasn't safe either he got called soft a lot because he didn't want to fight.

Hyungwon and Jooheon are classmates but their dads are rivals in a bitter war.  
"If my dad saw me talking to you he would be so angry."Said Hyungwon.  
"Same here."Said Jooheon.  
That day Hyungwon and Jooheon became friends and then more then friends.

Jooheon would sneak to Hyungwon house once Hun leaves for something.  
Hyungwon is usually left alone at home.  
Hyungwon would be looking out his window when he sees Jooheon.  
Hyungwon got excited when he saw Jooheon.


	2. chapter 2

Hyungwon and Jooheon would sneak around a lot.  
only people who knew about the relationship was Heechual,Hyungwon best friend Kihyun and Jooheon best friend Changkyun.  
neither Changkyun or Kihyun were connected to any gangs.  
Kihyun family owns a bakery and Changkyun family works on cars.  
Hyungwon was scared of getting caught and something happening to Jooheon.  
Jooheon was scared of getting caught and something happening to Hyungwon. 2 years later Hyungwon and Jooheon are both now in college.  
They go to the same college a college in Busan which is different than Seoul.  
Hyungwon dad is too busy to visit him so Hyungwon has more freedom.  
Hyungwon is planning on doing a nursing program.  
Jooheon for the time being helps out at his friend family shop while also working towards becoming a tattoo artist.  
2 months later Hyungwon comes to visit his brother who lives near Busan.  
"So you're pregnant."Said Heechual.  
"Yes."Said Hyungwon.  
"If dad knew that son of his rival got his son pregnant he would go crazy, you would be punished and Jooheon would be killed or tormented.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon both know this but they love each other too much to give up.  
Hyungwon ends up in the hospital a few months later after he goes into labor.  
Jooheon is on his way to the hospital when 2 older guys try to attack him.  
One of them tries to punch him but he ducks and kicked them in the back very hard.  
He gets into his car and drives to the hospital.  
When he gets there the two guys come and chasing him.  
They are pushes people and one person got shot.  
The nurses are calling the police.  
The two guys get arrested.  
Jooheon run into the room Hyungwon is in.  
"I'm here."Said Jooheon.  
Hyungwon pushes one more time.  
"It's a boy."Said one the doctors.  
"Lets name him Junhui."Said Jooheon.  
"I like that."Said Hyungwon.


	3. chapter 3

Hun sees that his plans didn't work, while this is happening one of his guys was sawing off a man arms and cutting the man in half while the man being harmed was screaming there was so much blood and organs everywhere .  
3 years later  
Hyungwon is sitting in the living room of his brother house.  
Hyungwon lives with his brother until Jooheon and Hyungwon can afford to get a place of their own.  
Hyungwon hears a loud noise upstairs.  
He runs upstairs and looked into Jun room.  
Jun is missing.  
Jun slept with his window open but he had a screen on his window which meant someone ripped the screen off.  
Hyungwon called Jooheon to tell him what happen.  
They went to look for their son.  
Hyungwon thought his dad had something to do with this but at the same time Jooheon thought his own father had something to do with this.  
Jun woke up in a warehouse he was scared and wanted to go home.  
He was tied to chair.  
Hyungwon went to the warehouse his father showed him as a kid but it was empty.  
So Jooheon drove to the warehouse his father works at.  
Jooheon had something in his car that he could use to break the lock because growing up with a gang boss for a father you learn creative ways to get out of harm especially if your father is the one who caused it.  
They get there and guys are shooting at Hyungwon.  
There's a sound of help coming from Jun.  
Some of the guys start shooting at Jooheon for no reason.  
Jooheon punches two of the guys and Hyungwon starts kicking people.  
Spines are broken, Hyungwon manages to untie Jun, picks him up and the 3 of them run to Jooheon car and get the hell out of there.  
Hyungwon got in the backseat and put Jun in his car seat.  
Jun was okay no broken bones or cuts.

When they got back to the house, they told Heechual what happen.  
Jooheon was about to leave when Jun got up and looked at him. "Don't leave dad please."Said Jun who looked so sad. "Hey Heechual can i stay here tonight, because Jun is scared."Said Jooheon. Jun was currently cling to Jooheon leg to stop him from leaving. Jooheon stayed there that night because Jun was scared about what was happen.  
Jun was also confused.  
His parents swore never to tell him about his grandfathers evil doings until he's 18 because they are scared of him getting hurt.  
Yiu isn't allow near Jun nor is Hun.


	4. chapter 4

Jooheon was angry at his dad, but he just tried to focus on the task at hand finding a way to propose to Hyungwon that was both creative,sweet and romantic.  
Hyungwon was on his phone checking for updates on the apartment they were trying to rent.  
Jooheon send Hyungwon a text.  
"Can you come outside."Said Jooheon.  
Hyungwon went outside.  
Jooheon was dressed nice and handed Hyungwon some flowers he got from the store(the store he got them from was a supermarket) Jooheon got on knee.  
"Will you marry me."Said Jooheon.  
"Yes."Said Hyungwon.  
They were going to have a wedding but decided to elope because some of their families hate each other(their dads are enemies) .  
Hyungwon was so happy after the wedding.  
But once his father found out he was as planning on killing Jooheon.  
Hun planned failed when Hyungwon found out about it and Hun got arrested.  
Jooheon dad was angry about the wedding.  
"How could you do this to your family."Said Yiu.  
"I love him a lot and want to spend my life with him, I want to be with Hyungwon and raise our child together,now that i'm thinking about I will never forgive you for letting your men kidnap Jun, he's not a part of this, he's just a innocent child but you and your men care so much about money that you had your only grandchild kidnapped just because you hate my husband ."Said Jooheon.  
"You betrayed us how could you do this to your family you ruined our name."Said Yiu.  
"I never wanted to be like you, i want to be a tattoo artist."Said Jooheon.

Hyungwon and Jooheon tried to give Jun as much as a average life as possible.  
When they had their 2nd son Jeongin they make sure he had a average life too.  
Hyungwon wished he and his brother could of had a average childhood.  
His mother left because she wanted to be safe as for Jooheon mom she left for her own good.  
Hyungwon is trying to be a good mother to his kids.

Hyungwon mother left when he was 4 and Heechual was 9.  
Jooheon mom left when he was 5.


	5. chapter 5

Hyungwon had just finished his nursing program and was now a registered nurse.  
Jooheon now works at a tattoo shop.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon are glad that their kids can go to a school with kids who aren't connected to gangs.  
Hyungwon and Jooheon are trying to give their kids the kind of lives they never got to have.  
When Hyungwon found out his dad died he wasn't sad at all nor was Heechual.  
Hyungwon dad side of his family were upset with him and Heechual saying they should be sad and they should go to the funeral.  
Hyungwon would say "No I'm not going my father was abusive man who hurt me too many times, he once tried to have my husband killed so this is unsafe for Jooheon to be there, my father ruined my childhood and i don't want to go also because it would be bad for my mental health to be there and I don't want my kids to know all the crap their grandfather did."


	6. chapter 6

Hyungwon bday was today he was looking forward to it.  
As a kid Hyungwon disliked his bday and also kind of enjoyed because his dad was always busy so his brother would do something to make up for it.  
Hyungwon started enjoying his bday when he got with Jooheon.  
His bday this year was great.  
Since his dad is gone he's a lot happier and not as stressed.  
Hyungwon got dressed and he and Jooheon went out while Heechul watched the kids.  
Heechul has a new girlfriend and she's really nice.  
Momo(i had to add her)works as a lawyer.  
Anyway Hyungwon had a great bday and he was truly happy.


End file.
